bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Baby It's You
| obrazek = 300px | artysta = JUNE | wydanie = 15.11.2006 |typ = Ending | zakres = Odcinek 98 - Odcinek 109 }} Baby It's You / Discotique☆Romantic jest pierwszym singlem JUNE. Tytułowy utwór został wykorzystany jako dziewiąty ending anime Bleach w odcinkach 98 - 109. Lista utworów # Baby It's You # Discotique☆Romantic # Love # Baby It's You (Oryginalne Karaoke) # Discotique☆Romantic (Oryginalne Karaoke) Tekst Baby It's You Rōmaji Kimi wa itsumo kono machi taikutsu da to nageki Hi no ataru basho sagashite iru Kuchizusamu merodii wa sabikake no same old song Atarashii uta kobanderu Fuan ni naru no wa kokoro no dokoka de mirai wo shinjiteru kara Baby, it's you sono itami mo itsu no hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo You're the only one kangaezu ni kanjite Karada goto furuwaseyou future is you!! Wakaru daro kimi ni wa boku no shisen no imi ga Yureru matsuge wa uso tsukenai Ijiwaru wa yame na yo boku wa miterarenai Kizutsuku no wa kimi jishin da yo Mukuchi ni naru no wa kotoba ja tarinai kimochi ga afureteru kara Baby it's you kareha iro ni somatta you ni shizumu koto mo aru Let me be the one boku ga iro yo itsu demo Kimi no koto mitsumeteru I'm by your side Baby, it's you that I need Baby, things are getting better Baby, it's you that I want Baby, it's you sono itami mo itsu no hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo You're the only one kangaezu ni kanjite Karada goto furuwaseyou future is you!! Baby it's me kimi wa itsumo hitori ja nai boku wa koko ni iru We should be as one tsumazuitemo kamawanai Kimi ni ima tsutaetai the thing called love Don't you know everything is all right? Can't you see the future's so bright? Now you know nothing in the world Can come between you and me Don't you know everything is all right? Can't you see the future is so bright? Let's hear the voice of peace, hope, joy, Freedom, happiness and love Angielski You’re always complaining that this town is boring Searching for the place where the sun shines The song you’re singing is the same old rusty song You won’t sing a new one The reason we get anxious is because part of our heart believes in the future Baby, it's you, even your pain will become a memory someday You're the only one, don’t think, just feelI’ll make your whole body tremble, future is you!! You must know what the look in my eyes means My trembling eyebrows can’t lie Stop being mean, I can’t look at you like that The only person you’re hurting is yourself The reason I’m not talking is because I’m overwhelmed by a feeling that words aren’t enough to describe Baby it's you, sometimes you sink into something the colour of dead leaves Let me be the one, I’ll be your colour, all the timeI’m watching you, I'm by your side Baby, it's you that I need Baby, things are getting better Baby, it's you that I want Baby, it's you, even your pain will become a memory someday You're the only one, don’t think, just feelI’ll make your whole body tremble, future is you!! Baby it's me, you’re never alone, I’m here We should be as one, I don’t care if I stumble I want to tell you now, the thing called love Don't you know everything is all right? Can't you see the future's so bright? Now you know nothing in the world Can come between you and me Don't you know everything is all right? Can't you see the future is so bright? Let's hear the voice of peace, hope, joy, Freedom, happiness and love Postacie w piosence Postacie występujące w endingu: * Eikichirō Saidō * Sentarō Kotsubaki * Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe * Ikkaku Madarame * Renji Abarai * Shūhei Hisagi * Tetsuzaemon Iba * Marechiyo Ōmaeda * Momo Hinamori * Yachiru Kusajishi * Izuru Kira * Yumichika Ayasegawa * Nanao Ise * Ichigo Kurosaki * Byakuya Kuchiki * Kenpachi Zaraki * Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Orihime Inoue * Uryū Ishida * Yasutora Sado * Kurōdo * Ririn * Noba * Kon * Rangiku Matsumoto * Isane Kotetsu * Kiyone Kotetsu * Nemu Kurotsuchi * Retsu Unohana * Suì-Fēng * Yoruichi Shihōin * Rukia Kuchiki * Sajin Komamura * Jūshirō Ukitake * Shunsui Kyōraku * Mayuri Kurotsuchi Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Endingi